Message of Regret
by Rin . aichii
Summary: Kau ingin tahu isi permohonanku pada botol itu, Break? Hm… akan kuberitahukan meskipun kau tidak memintanya, Break—permohonanku adalah : "Kalau kita bisa dilahirkan kembali, aku ingin bersamamu lagi"/Sequel of Aku no Meshitsukai/RnR? or CnC? :D


**A/N: **Fic yang merupakan _sequel_ dari **Aku no Meshitsukai **dan fic yang terinspirasi dari lagu **Message of Regret © Kagamine Rin.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BloodStained Black Rabbit Present<strong>_

**A PANDORA HEARTS FANFIC**

**DISCLAIMER: Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**

**Message of Regret © Kagamine Rin of Vocaloid**

**Story: **Message of Regret

**Created by: **BloodStained Kagamine Len

**Warning(s):** OOC. AU. GAJE-ABAL. Typo of Misstypo. Sharon's Point of Views. Angst or Hurt/Comfort hambar bagaikan air (?)

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>Langkah kakiku melewati setiap tapak jalan yang berada di hadapanku. Sekarang aku tidak tahu lagi akan ke mana, aku sendirian. Kembali ke Istana? Tidak. Kalau aku menampakkan batang hidungku setitik saja, aku pasti akan mati. Semua rakyat kini membenciku, tidak ada yang menerimaku sekarang ini, kecuali—<p>

—_Break?_

Tidak. Break sudah tidak ada. Ia menanggung semua beban dosaku dengan kematiannya. Kenapa? Kenapa Break melakukan hal seperti itu demi aku? Padahal aku hanyalah seorang Putri yang egois, keras kepala dan juga jahat. Aku tidak ada bedanya dengan iblis.

**Tap!** Aku sedikit tertegun saat mataku menangkap hamparan pasir putih yang begitu bersih. Suara gemericik air mengiringi pemandangan indah itu—pantai. Aku hanya mampu berdecak kagum melihat keindahan laut dari bibir pantai ini.

_Ya, aku merindukannya…_

_Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya aku tidak ke tempat ini…_

—_Bersama Break…_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>Mataku menerawang menatap air laut yang menenggelamkan kakiku hingga pergelangannya. Sedikit tertegun akan kuasa Tuhan yang menciptakan panorama penuh keindahan ini.<p>

"Break, apa yang kau lakukan?" kudapati Break bertingkah aneh. Bukannya aneh yang –err tidak baik, hanya saja sedaritadi Break terus menerus menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalam sakunya. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tanyaku.

Break menoleh padaku, dengan diiringi senyuman ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari dalam saku celananya.

"Apa itu, Break?" aku mengernyitkan dahi, sedikit heran dengan botol berisikan sebuah kertas yang digulung dengan rapi itu.

"Hm," Break tersenyum, seperti biasanya. "Kau tahu Nona? Kata orang, kalau kita menuliskan permohonan pada secarik kertas, lalu masukkan ke dalam botol dan dihanyutkan ke laut lepas, maka permohonan itu akan terkabulkan." Break mengamati kakinya yang ditenggelamkan air laut.

Aku menahan tawa saat mendengarnya.

"Ada apa, Nona?" tanya Break, menoleh padaku.

"Hmph, kau tahu Break? Aku tidak percaya hal seperti itu!" sanggahku yang diiringi dengan tawaku yang mulai lepas. "Bukankah kau yang akan mengabulkan semua permohonanku?" aku tersenyum sembari menopang dagu. Dapat kulihat kalau wajah Break bersemu merah.

Break tertawa kecil saat mendengarkan ucapanku, lalu tidak lama kemudian tawa kecilnya itu berubah menjadi senyuman tulus.

"Kau kenapa, Break?" tanyaku. Break menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu menghanyutkan botol yang berisi secarik kertas di dalamnya.

_Aku merasa seperti sebuah persembahan ke pada Tuhan…_

_Padahal yang berisi di dalam botol itu hanyalah permohonan…_

Break tersenyum tipis saat melihat botol itu hanyut oleh kealamian lautan. Akupun tersenyum tipis, meski kupaksakan.

Break kemudian berjalan ke arahku yang sedaritadi berjongkok dan menopang dagu. Tangannya terulur padaku, memberikanku pertolongan untuk berdiri.

Akupun menyambut uluran tangan itu. Dapat kulihat senyuman penuh ketulusan yang terurai di wajah Break.

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Apa kau tulus tersenyum padaku, Break?<em>

_Apa senyuman yang telah kau berikan padaku selama bertahun-tahun itu berisi ketulusan?_

_Kalau memang iya, lalu kenapa saat kau membunuh gadis brunette itu kau menangis?_

_Bukannya kau ingin aku tersenyum, Break?_

Aku meletakkan tangan pada dadaku, sakit. Ya, aku merasa ada yang sakit di dadaku. Aku merasa semuanya begitu berbeda saat kau pergi. Aku kesepian tanpa senyuman milikmu yang selalu mengawali hariku. Apa aku akan terbiasa tanpamu?

_Maaf, Break…_

_Maafkan atas keegoisan ini…_

Tanpa sadar air mataku meleleh, bagaikan aliran sungai yang tidak bisa berhenti. Aku hanya mampu meremas pakaian yang aku gunakan—pakaianmu. Pakaian yang telah kau paksa untuk aku gunakan. Kalau seandainya aku tidak memakai pakaian ini mungkin aku yang akan mati di tempat eksekusi.

Ya, tempat eksekusi. Di mana aku hanya mampu melebarkan mata saat melihat sosokmu yang dibalut akan cairan _liquid_ merah segar itu—itu darahmu, Break. Maafkan aku, aku hanya mampu terdiam, menatap nanar pada sosokmu yang bersimbah darah itu. Aku tahu, aku ini penakut, aku ini—egois? Tapi kenapa kau masih saja berbaik hati padaku?

_Kenapa aku hanya mampu menatap sosokmu saja?_

_Kenapa aku tidak melindungi? Seperti kau yang melindungiku selama delapan tahun lebih._

_Aku… gadis pengecut. Maafkan aku, Break._

Aku memejamkan mata, di mana linangan air mata masih nampak di sudut mataku. Aku berharap kau datang, Break; menyeka air mataku, tersenyum padaku—maupun tertawa di sampingku.

_Apakah ini penyesalan? _

_Penyesalan memang selalu datang di belakang._

Ya, penyesalan. Ini penyesalanku, Break. Aku menyesal telah membuatmu menangis; dengan cara memerintahmu untuk membunuh orang yang kau sayangi. Aku menyesal, tapi –apakah kau juga menyesal? Apakah kau juga menyesal telah menolongku? Hingga kau berakhir di tempat eksekusi?

_**Plak!**_

Aku mengingatnya. Saat itu, dengan penuh kekhilafan aku menepis tanganmu yang hendak menenangkanku yang saat itu frustasi berat.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku… Break…"

"_Kau tidak mengerti Break! Aku yang mereka incar! Bukan kau!"_

Aku ingat bentakan penuh emosi saat itu. Padahal seharusnya aku mengerti kalau kau hanya ingin menenangkanku, tapi—aku memang kejam. Benar kata orang, aku tidak ada bedanya dengan Iblis kecil.

"Maaf, Break…" bibirku bergetar, air mata lagi-lagi jatuh menuruni pipiku. 'Maaf' hanya itu yang bisa kulontarkan sekarang—

_Kata maaf memang hanya bisa diucapkan oleh orang yang penuh penyesalan 'kan, Break?_

Aku mendongkakkan wajahku. Dengan diselingi isakan, aku berusaha untuk menghapus air mataku. Bagaimanapun Break tidak akan suka kalau aku menangis 'kan?

"_Sesedih apapun aku, terluka bagaimanapun aku, aku pasti akan lebih sedih dan terluka jikalau yang menangis dan sedih itu adalah Nona…"_

Dengan penuh usaha aku tersenyum. Ya, senyum yang diiringi dengan air mata. Aku ingat betul ucapanmu saat itu, Break, kau—tidak ingin aku menangis 'kan? Kau juga tidak ingin aku bersedih 'kan? Karena itu, aku tidak akan menangis maupun bersedih. Ya, aku akan tersenyum—tersenyum untukmu maupun diriku sendiri.

* * *

><p>Dengan langkah tertatih, aku berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati air laut yang berasa asin itu. Aku membiarkan pergelangan kakiku tenggelam dan merasa dingin akan air laut—aku tidak peduli.<p>

Aku mengoreh sakuku, meraih sebuah botol kecil bening yang dililit oleh pita berwarna _violet_. Di dalam botol bening itu terdapat secarik kertas. Kertas itu adalah permohonanku, Break. Semoga kau melihatnya, ya? Hihihi, soalnya aku melakukan hal ini sendrian—tanpa bantuanmu. Padahal, kalau seandainya kau masih ada, aku ingin menghanyutkan botol kecil ini bersamamu. Aku ingin kau menyaksikanku yang terlihat konyol ini.

Aku memasukkan telapak tanganku yang menggenggam botol bening itu di air—hendak menghanyutkan botol yang berisi permohonanku itu. Namun botol itu tidak hanyut, karena ombak yang terus-terus saja mendekati bibir pantai. Karena itu, aku meraih botol kecil itu lalu melemparnya sejauh mungkin—hingga dapat hanyut dan dapat kau baca di sana, Break…

_Kau akan mengabulkannya 'kan?_

_Permintaanku kali ini. Melalui secarik kertas yang kuhanyutkan ke lautan.._

_Semoga saja kau melihatnya, Break…_

Aku tersenyum, namun tatapan nanar kuarahkan ke laut, di mana botol itu hanyut terbawa lautan. Maaf Break, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, karena aku tidak ingin di lihat oleh – mantan – rakyatku di sini. Kalau mereka melihatku, aku pasti akan mereka bunuh. Aku tidak mau itu, soalnya nyawa ini adalah—

—nyawa yang kau selamatkan, bukan?

**Tap!** Aku beranjak, menjauhi bibir pantai dengan langkah yang berusaha kubuat tenang. Aku masih menggunakan pakaian maupun _wig_, karena aku tidak mau dilihat oleh siapapun. Yah, aku akan pergi Break, maafkan aku. Aku akan pergi meninggalkan kerajaan ini, tempat yang dipenuhi akan kenangan kita. Maafkan aku—Break…

Kau ingin tahu permohonanku pada botol itu, Break? Hm… akan kuberitahukan meskipun kau tidak memintanya, Break—permohonanku adalah : _"__Kalau __kita bisa__ dilahirkan kembali__, __aku __ingin __bersama__mu __lagi__"_

Ya, semoga saja semuanya terkabul. Di saat kehidupan yang akan datang muncul, aku ingin hidup bersamamu; tertawa bersamamu, dan kalau bisa—

—aku ingin belajar untuk mencintaimu…

_Arigatou Break…_

_Sampai jumpa di kehidupan kedua nanti…_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Horeee! Akhirnya saya buat sequelnya juga! XDD

Oke, oke, sequel dari **Aku no Meshitsukai,** nih! ^^"

Hahaha, gaje kan? Jelek 'kan? Hancurkan? Banyak typo kan? 8D

Hahaha, maafkan saya kalau jelek banget. Dan maaf kalau banyak typo (_ _")

Saya memang penuh dengan typo 8D

Percaya atau tidak, fic ini saya buat dalam waktu satu jam kurang, jadi alurnya rada-rada cepat, nih~! XDD

Saya saat buat fic ini ditemani oleh lagu **Servant of Evil © Kagamine Len**

Aduh… lagu ini saya ulang terus berkali-kali di music palayer hp saya, sampai-sampai baterai hp saya low :D

Saya memang tidak bosan mendengar lagu itu, rasanya ingin menangis T^T Yah… karena saya jadi ingat ceritanya Servant of Evil juga T.T

Oh ya, dan soal permohonan Sharon itu… itu juga merupakan permohonan Rin di **Message of Regret**. Saya malas, sih berpikir untuk permohonannya, jadi saya ambil permohonannya Rin! XDD *Digaplok!*

Dan apakah ada yang penasaran dengan permohonan Break di flashback? O.O

Permohonannya Break ini : _"For Sharon to always be happy." _Yang artinya : _"__Agar__Sharon__senantiasa__bahagia__"_

Dan ini juga – permohonan Break – adalah permohonan Len di **Servant of Evil** Huehehe, maaf ! XDD

Bersediakah memberi saya **Reviews? O.O**

**^BloodStained Kagamine Len^**


End file.
